gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Fighters Amazing
|image=Gundam Build Fighters Amazing.jpg |english=Gundam Build Fighters Amazing |kanji=ガンダムビルドファイターズA(アメイジング) |shortname=GBF A |era=Build Fighters |media=Manga |episodes= |volumes=1 |japanese start=September 26, 2013 |platform= |mode= |producer= |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Gundam Ace |artdirector=Kiyoshi Konoyo |storyscript=Tomohiro Chiba |director= |music= }} Gundam Build Fighters Amazing (ガンダムビルドファイターズA(アメイジング)) is a manga written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Kiyoshi Konoyo. It was first published by Kadokawa Shoten on 26 October 2013 in the December issue of Gundam Ace with a special preview in the November issue. Story The manga goes back 10 years before the anime and focuses on Tatsuya Yuki's childhood as well as his beginnings in the world of Gunpla Battle. Chapters *Preview Volume 01 *Chapter 01: Tatsuya and Toru *Chapter 02: ν Gundam and Strike *Chapter 03: Mercury Lev *Chapter 04: Last Summer *Chapter 05: Takeshi Iori Volume 02 *Chapter 06: Rage on, Gunpla! *Chapter 07: To the Gunpla Academy *Chapter 08: Tooru's Shadow Characters Present Day *'Tatsuya Yuki' *'Monta Gonda' *'Sei Iori' *'Reiji' *'Allan Adams That Summer/Childhood Arc *'Tatsuya Yuki' - A 7 year old primary school student. In order to follow his father's footsteps his life was all devoted to studies, devoid of anime and hobbies. That until his meeting with Toru, a boy of the same age as him, who brought him into the world of Gunpla Battle. *'Toru Satsuki''' - A boy Tatsuya met at the summer resort during summer vacation. His father is well known in the real estate business and his house has a 7-piece large scale battle system installed in the basement. He initially participated in Gunpla battles with his neighbors before his father prohibited him from mingling with "lesser" people. As a result he had no one to compete against until he met Yuki. He introduced Tatsuya to Gunpla Battle and taught him building and battle techniques. As a sign of friendship, he gives one set of his original gunpla arms "Mercury Lev" to Tatsuya. *'Yana Kuramochi' - A maid employed by the Yuki family who takes care of Tatsuya. While prone to overreacting and overly protective of Yuki, she has knowledge of subcultures like anime and Gundam. Middle School Arc *'Tatsuya Yuki' *'Yana Kuramochi' *'Toru Satsuki' *'John Ayers Mackenzie' *'Takeshi Iori' *'Rinko Iori' Gunpla Academy Arc *'Julian Ayers Mackenzie *'Allan Adams List of Mechanics Present Day *'GAT-X105B Build Strike Gundam' **'GAT-X105B/FP Build Strike Gundam Full Package *'MRC-F20 SUMO ' *'MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing' *'PPGN-001 Gundam Amazing Exia That Summer/Childhood Arc * RX-93 ν Gundam Brave **'RX-93 Real Type ν Gundam Brave' *'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam' **'Satellite Strike Gundam' - Toru's customized SEED HG Aile Strike Gundam, the upper portion of the Aile pack has been modified and is fitted with Gundam Double X's Twin Satellite Cannon and reflector panels. In the setting that Toru created for the suit, the Twin Satellite Cannon are actually the Earth Alliance's attempt to replicate ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's plasma beam cannons, and they are charged by a satellite version of the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System to overcome the cannons' high energy consumption. The main Strike Gundam kit has its proportion adjusted and articulation increased, and its handheld armament is GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider's Beam Machine Gun and the Strike's shield. **'Dragon Fang Strike Gundam' - a Strike Gundam which utilizes Dragon Fangs of the Altron Gundam EW. **'Seven Sword Strike Gundam' - a Strike Gundam which utilizes weapons fielded by Gundam Avalanche Exia and Sword Strike Gundam. **'Angel Strike Gundam' - a strange variant of the Strike Gundam, a 1/1700 Archangel-class model is converted to act as a device almost similar to the METEOR system. The Strike Gundam has a new custom v-fin and is also armed with the Mercury Lev Gun Unit and the Mercury Lev Sword Unit. **'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam' - the Strike Gundam variant that Toru used in his last battle against Tatsuya. It is armed with the Mercury Lev Gun Unit and a customized Mercury Lev Sword Unit. A detachable shotlancer is attached to the beam saber unit of the Mercury Lev Sword Unit, and is capable of generating a beam shield. *'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike' *'GNX-603T GN-X' Middle School Arc *'RX-93 Real Type ν Gundam Brave' *'ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam' *'ZGMF-X222Nya Nyaia Gundam ' *'RX-78-2 Gundam' *'Hazel Chieftain' *'RX-78GP02AD Gundam GP02 [Physalis Centurion]' *'NRX-044 Prototype Asshimar TR-3 [Kehaar] Gunpla Academy Arc *'RX-93 Real Type ν Gundam Brave' *'GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam' *'GF13-026ND Mermaid Gundam' *'Hobby Hizack Brave' *'OZ-07AMS Aries' *'ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam' *'MBF-P03D Gundam Astray Blue Frame D' *'NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo' *'GN-003D Gundam Kyrios D + GNR-001K GN Arms Custom' *'Gaw' *'MSN-02 Zeong' *'MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II' *'OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate' *'AMX-109 Capule' *'RX-139 Hambrabi' *'RMS-154 Barzam' *'MA-04X Zakrello' *'F91 Gundam F91 Imagine' *'GPB-X80DE Beginning Evolution' *'Hi-ν Gundam Brave''' Gallery Gundam Build Fighters A Vol.1.jpg A 1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Cap 1.jpg A 2.jpg A 3.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing scan 1.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing scan 2.jpg Satellite Strike Gundam.jpg Dragon Hang Strike Seven Sword Strike Satellite Strike.jpg Angel Strike Gundam 1.jpg Angel Strike Gundam 2.jpg Real Type ν Gundam Brave.jpg Ν Gundam Brave +.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Cap 5.jpg A 4.jpg A 5.jpg A 6.jpg Gundam Hazel Chieftain.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Cap 6.jpg Amazing 1.jpg Amazing 2.jpg BFA 1.jpg BFA 2.jpg BFA 3.jpg BFA 4.jpg BFA 5.jpg Amazing 3.jpg Ν Gundam Vrabe Double Mercury Lev Nyaia Gundam.jpg Kehaar Physalis Centurion.jpg Editions *Vol. 1 ISBN 978-4-04-121008-6 (February 26, 2014) External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321310000128 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/bfa.htm